1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer switching device, a computer switching method therefor, a program and a computer system thereof, and more particularly to a computer switching device installed in a server room and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To reduce the installation space and cost of the device in the server room and so on, one keyboard, one mouse and one display are connected to a plurality of computers, employing a computer switching device called a KVM (Keyboard Video Mouse) switch (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-120441 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-345730).
This computer switching device has a switch, for example, any computer is connected to the keyboard, mouse and display in accordance with an operation of the keyboard and mouse, enabling a plurality of computers to be operated by one keyboard, one mouse and one display.